


Rememberance

by The_Mexican_Russian



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Acceptance, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arbiter is a good friend, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Human-Covenant War, Isolation, Loneliness, Loss, Multi, Sangheili make good friends, War Is Not Pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mexican_Russian/pseuds/The_Mexican_Russian
Summary: A soldier, A rifle, A war,the average for the human race, but when the enemy is not us, killing becomes easier, or that is what they say





	1. Sunken Into Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to another Fic by me, i ope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoy writing it, remember to leave feedback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i found a surprising lack or Marine-Centric stories out there, so i made my own, enjoy

Chapter 1:

Grimm, Quiet, Lifeless. A mere shadow of what they once were, dark figures lurking in every corner, every building, watching every movement, monsters on the loose, stalking me.

It was not the purgatory, nor hell... No it was the streets of the now deserted city of New Mombasa, in this sad day of October.

The war had dragged on for almost three decades now, this was the battle which held the destiny of humanity, Arise from the struggle once more, Or finally be lost in he pages of a relentless and unforgiving history.

But for us, the latter is not, and never will be an option.

That is why i fight, That is why we all fight.

I am Alexei Natzaiev, I don't make the Covenant cower in fear with my presence and wipe them out single handedly, I don't arrive to battle falling feet first from the atmosphere, No... I fight far away from the battle, with stealth and marksmanship, I am a sniper, One that has found his way into the most dangerous pit of darkness.

All by myself, i only have me, and my weapons.


	2. Soldier of Forune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what kind of vile game is life? it gives you something, then it takes away everything

Chapter 2:

\- You heard what happened in Fumirole?- questioned my spotter, he was young, barely even an adult, but he had potential, potential i had eventually transformed into skill.

"Just rumors" i answered, before taking a sip from the bitter military brew coffee, served in the mug in front of me <#1 brother> it was written with bold black letters, a gift from my family before my departure.

-i heard it wasn't insurrectionists, but aliens, god damn aliens!- he was convinced of his words, because things like that do really spark the imagination of an individual, especially with someone as young as him

i shook my head in disbelief "It has been 6 centuries and he have not found anything outside wildlife and old artifacts from this defunct civilization, i wont believe the rumor until i see one, and you shouldn't either" mi accent slipped trough my words, harsh and inquisitive, because i was remembering something, something that distracted me _i wonder if uncle Vassili is alright, last time i saw him he was going there for vacation._

he want quiet, reflecting about my words, he dipped his head down continuing his meal, and when he did so, she was there, Rose Grimmscot, a beautiful woman in all senses of the statement, slim built, with reddish brown hair and green eyes, she was a medic, and she was there for everyone who needed it, and while she was kind to everyone, i had noticed she went extra miles with me.

i gave her a faint smile, and wen she noticed, she returned the gesture, i could not help myself from feeling joy whenever i saw her. 

And then i got smacked in the back of the head.

Artyem Ivanov, a friend since childhood, he always had that mischievous smile drawn in his face at all times, he was a child in a grown up body most of the time, but when we were in the field, he was focused and always had a plan for everything, if it all went right or not, well it depended on things out of our comprehension

he sat besides me as i rubbed the back of my head "'idiot'" i snapped at him in our native language, clutching my fist as my spotter laughed under his breath. 

-Daydreaming again, weren't you Lyosha?- he joked, but i hated when he called me nicknames, but far from preventing it, he seemed to enjoy himself every time he did.

i frowned and continued to down the rest of the coffee, but i could not help but look at her again, she waved at me timidly and i returned the gesture, but then i took an elbow to the side.

"'Cut it out'" i snapped at him again, he laughed before going back to eating his food.

A few minutes later, the mess hall started to get empty, one by one soldiers left to enjoy our period of free time, i was one of the first to stand up and haed to the tray drop out area, and then towards the fire team quarters. 

    

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long hiatus, i have been busy with other things and haven't got time to write another chapter


	3. DEAD STORY

sorry i any of you got invested in this story, but i have come to a point where i have changed the plot so much the prologue and a the stuff i have aready ritten no onger fit in, so i will kil of the story here and (hopefuly) start over fresh, also i kinda messed (missed?) some tags and the ones aready placed dont really ft the plot, so... well.

im gonna try again with better story telling setting dialogue and all thos thing you enjoy.

 

with sadness i my hearth  
-The Mexican Russian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave a comment with ideas and criticism (constructive or destructive, i can use both) because plotting is hard y-know


End file.
